The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Leucanthemum×superbum and given the cultivar name ‘Belgian Lace’. Leucanthemum is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar originated from a controlled cross between unnamed, proprietary Leucanthemum×superbum seedlings. The seed of many crosses was massed so the exact parents are unknown.
Compared to Leucanthemum ‘Bridal Bouquet’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,260, the new cultivar is shorter and the inflorescences are more yellow and more double.